


Telling Secrets

by rosaliethropp



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, Mother's Day, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, family fic, smoaking canarrow, smoaking canarrow baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaliethropp/pseuds/rosaliethropp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can the baby hear me?" the little boy questioned then.<br/>"Yeah, she can" Sara guaranteed.<br/>"Do you wanna tell her a secret?" Felicity suggested, with a grin.</p><p> Part one of a two-shot mother's day fic. Sara/Oliver/Felicity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides this story. Never have, and sadly never will.
> 
> A/N: This is 100% un beta-ed, all mistakes are mine, so bear with me. Also, keep it in mind english is NOT my first language, so...grammar/coherence mistakes are bound to happen. Just let me know nicely and I'll fix it.
> 
> First smoaking canarrow fic ever, so bare with me. Loosely based on the Publix Mother's Day Commercial.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Does she really need all those clothes?” Oliver questioned as he put down his paint brush and looked over at Sara and a 38 weeks pregnant Felicity folding loads of recently washed baby clothes.

“Daddy, she needs all those clothes cause she’s gonna be born naked” five-year old Nathaniel said, turning around on the chair to look at both his mothers, paint brush almost ruining Oliver’s shirt “isn’t that right, mama?”

Sara laughed and smiled at her son

“Yeah kiddo, you’re absolutely right” she nodded in amusement “Plus half of these clothes were a present from aunt Thea” she gave Oliver a smug look “so that’s really not our fault”

Oliver rolled his eyes “And the other half ?” he questioned

“We like to shop” Felicity said simply, neatly folding an onesie and handing it over to Sara.

“That’s for sure” Oliver chuckled, turning his attention back at the wall painting “look, we are almost done buddy”

Nate smiled brightly as he brushed the baby pink paint over the arrow shaped stencil.

Over the light tone of green, only one horizontal white stripe - adorned with pink arrows - crossed all four walls, making both Oliver and Nate beam with pride of their handiwork.

The father-son duo were down to the final couple of arrows to be painted when Oliver’s phone buzzed.

“Here” ha said putting the boy down on the floor “finish these two and we are officially done” Oliver smiled as he carefully moved the chair his son was standing on a few inches.

“Okay daddy” the young boy smiled brightly, climbing back on the chair and resuming his wall painting.

Oliver smiled at him before leaving the room, giving Sara and Felicity a discreet look, letting them know it was business.

Arrow business.

Sara moved to place the bedding on the crib, whilst Felicity finished putting away the remaining pieces of clothing on the vintage white dresser. 

“Done!” little Nate broke the silence when he finished painting the last arrow “Mommy, mama look! It’s done”

“It looks very pretty” Felicity smiled “you and daddy did a great job” she praised him, gaining a victorious smile from the boy.

“Come here kiddo” Sara called him “help me tie these” she said as she showed him how to tie the crib bumpers around the bars. The boy mimicked his mother’s actions as they moved around the crib “are you excited about your little sis?” she asked him then.

“I guess” he said simply, his full concentration at the task in hand.

“You guess?” she questioned, cracking a small smile.

“Yeah” he confirmed his earlier statement, a look of pure innocence in his bright eyes “I think it will be nice teaching her some fun stuff, like when you mommy and daddy taught me how to swim”

Sara and Felicity exchanged a proud glance.

“I think she’ll really appreciate it, sweetie” Felicity guaranteed.

Sara laughed, folding a knitted baby blanket in half and placing it gently on the crib rail.

“I think they are going to be trouble” she quipped, catching a mischievous glance from their boy.

Felicity let out a small gasp.

“She’s kicking!” she exclaimed, always thrilled to feel their daughter moving “you guys wanna feel it?”

Smiling, Sara placed her hands on Felicity’s belly, a wide smile spreading on her lips as she felt their little girl’s kicks against her palm.

“I think she’s saying hi” Sara said as she held a hand out to Nate.

“You think she wants to come out already?” He questioned.

Felicity laughed

“No” she giggled “She’s just really kicking in there” she rubbed her stomach lovingly where she felt the baby kick.

Felicity placed her hand besides Sara’s, her eyes sparkling with excitement

“She’s restless” Felicity said, noticing her son’s gaze upon her “do you wanna feel it, baby?”

The little boy nodded eagerly and placing one tiny hand next to his mother’s, he smiled

“I can feel it!” he cheered, but a look of concern soon crossed Nate’s face “Does it hurt, mommy?” he questioned as he felt the agitated flutter of his little sister against his mother’s skin.

Felicity smiled

“Not a bit” she said gently “you used to do the same to mama when you were in there” she motioned with her head towards Sara.

“It’s true” Sara nodded vehemently “sometimes, you’d keep moving for hours” she ruffled his hair “to make you stop, mommy, daddy or I would sing to you”

“Did it work?” Nate asked with a giggle, following the baby’s moves with his hand.

“Sometimes” Sara assured.

“But hey” Felicity whispered, loud enough for all of them to hear “mama and daddy will deny it, but do you know what really worked?”

Nate’s eyes sparkled with curiosity

“What?” he asked expectantly.

“When I told you a secret” Felicity said in a conspiratorial tone, earning a smile from Sara “that worked every time”

“Really?”

When both his mothers nodded, he looked up at Felicity’s bump, contemplating the new information.

“Can the baby hear me?” he questioned then.

“Yeah, she can” Sara guaranteed.

“Do you wanna tell her a secret?” Felicity suggested with a grin.

Nate contemplated it for a moment

“What would I tell her?” he questioned them.

“You could tell something about yourself” Felicity suggested “You could tell her you painted the arrows in her room”

“That’s a nice one” Sara agreed “or you could tell her how you helped picking her name”

“Or how excited you are about finally meeting her” Felicity proposed next.

“And how much you already love her” Sara added with a smile.

“Why don’t you tell her what a great big brother you’ll be?” Felicity said at last, smiling at their little boy.

The young boy looked in between his mothers, his baby blue eyes looking deeply into theirs.

Cracking a boyish smile they were pretty sure he’d gotten from Oliver, he approached Felicity slowly, his lips only a few inches from her round baby bump.

Placing both his little hands on her belly, he said gently

“You are really going to love our moms”

And with a smile, he rested his head against his mother’s baby bump, feeling his little sister kick in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides this story. Never have, and sadly never will.
> 
> A/N: Hey guys. I mean, it only took me 3 years to get the second chapter up lol. Its a bit shorter than the last one I'm afraid, but I hope its cute enough. Again, this is 100% un beta-ed, all mistakes are mine, but I figured I'd post anyway.  
> English still NOT my first language and grammar/coherence mistakes are bound to happen. Just let me know nicely and I'll fix it.

It was 3:40am when the baby monitor started blasting with an strident cry and both women sighed in unison without even opening their eyes.

  
"Thats her whining cry" Felicity stated tiredly, groaning at the sound. Sara hummed in acknowledgment and frustration at their sleep deprivation.

  
Oliver's muffled grunt soon followed, and Felicity would have laughed at him if only she wasn't so exhausted. In response, Sara blindly swatted a hand at him, hitting his jaw.

  
"It's your turn" she mumbled before slowly rolling away from him and draping her arm lazily around Felicity's waist, her head resting comfortably on the crook of her wife's neck, fighting to keep her eyes open.

  
Oliver lift his head off the pillow and looked at the duo incredulously

  
"I just got to bed. I've been patrolling all night" he whined, much like their infant.

  
Sara turned from her position just enough to throw him a death glare

  
"Though shit, Ollie. It's still your turn. That's what we agreed on since Nate was a baby. This time around is no different".

  
Felicity chuckled at their banter before yawning.

  
"She's right Oliver. No one said parenting was easy, even if there are three of us and only two of them" she stretched before glancing at the baby monitor "I think she fell asleep again".

  
The trio sighed in relief and on cue, the crying started again.

  
Oliver groaned and sat on the bed "She's lucky she's cute".

  
He was about to get up to tend to their daughter when a soft, childish voice echoed through the monitor

  
"Why are you crying?" Nate questioned his baby sister, his voice soothing but with just a hint of curiosity.

  
The little girl whined again, but her cries toned down considerably.

  
"There's no need to cry" he reassured gently "did you know you are very lucky? 'Cause our moms are the best".

  
The baby girl cooed in response to her brother's question, so the little boy continued

  
"Mama reads to me every night, she tells the best stories. And mommy gives the best hugs.They also take me to the park. You are going to love playing at park with us!"

  
The baby looked up at her brother, dry tears on her chubby cheeks, her early wails all but forgotten.

  
"Daddy and I think mommy and mama are the prettiest girls in the entire world!" Nate gushed excitedly "also, try not to cry much tonight, cause tomorrow its their day" she smiled and sneaked his little hands in between the crib bars to secure a stuffed bunny on his drowsy sister's tiny hands.

  
Smiling he pressed his face closer to the crib.

  
"Wanna know a secret?" He questioned, softly "daddy and I will make them special mother's day pancakes for breakfast tomorrow. But shh, its a surprise!".

  
From their room, Oliver shook his head and chuckled, while Felicity and Sara started at the baby monitor, tears brimming on their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I apologize if the characters seem a little OOC.
> 
> And for their children's names. Naming a smoaking canarrow baby is hard work.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
